Cambio y otras apariencias
by Tsuna-sama
Summary: Después de la batalla de el futuro tsuna cambio ya no es el mismo se volvió algo sádico


**Despues de el asesinato  
Ese ****día**** se acabo todo , la batalla del futuro y el sufrimiento de las personas que batallaron en esos momentos**

**Pero el chico castaño , el pequeño de ****ahí****seguía**** sin moverse , ****tsuna****, el ****parecía**** impactado ,pero demasiado , y 2 minutos despues alguien grita**

**Décimo**** esta ****¿bien?-le****decia**** un chico ****peliblanco-deci…mo****–el****parecia**** preocupado**

**no****respondio**** nada el ****castaño-…******

**Lo mate lo mate lo ****mate**** y hacia ****seguía****repitiéndolo****así**** hasta que un bebe con una ****fedora**** le ****dijo-Tsuna****tranquilizate**** , lo mataste pero fue por bien ****mayor-es**** interrumpido por ****tsuna-****VÁMONOS**** AHORA.**

**Todos en la base se despidieron de sus cajas armas pero ****natsu**** no se despego de su dueño sabia que estaba terriblemente mal ****así**** que se fue con el pero se ****escondió**** en su anillo**

**En el pasado o tiempo normal**

**Chicos los veo al rato ****–dijo****tsuna****–cuidense******

**Tsuna****es-de**** repente el castaño ****desapareció**** dejando la palabras de el ****arcobaleno**** en su boca**

**Con ****tsuna******

**Tranquilo mi lindo demonio ****–decia**** una chica pelirroja , alta con grandes atributos y un uniforme algo ****corto-shhhshh**** tranquilo**

**Yo ****°hip°**** LO MATE ****WAA****Rias-decia****tsuna**** llorando a ****mares-me****°hip°**** puedo quedar contigo una semana ****porfavor-Rias**** asiente y dice – cuanto quieras mi lindo demonio de cabellera color miel caramelo**

**Día**** siguiente******

**Decimoo**** donde esta ****–gritaba****gokudera**** que vino a buscar a su ****décimo**** pero le dijeron que no llego a ****casa-salga**** de donde este porfavor**

**Gokudera****kun**** talvez y a se haya ido a la ****escuela-dijo****yamamoto******

**Te ****creeré****estúpido****friki**** de el ****beisboll-dijo****gokudera**** cabreado**

**En ello se fueron a la escuela y vieron una escena algo ****cabreante**** su lindo ****tsuna**** o ****decimo**** estaba siendo abrazado por una ****peli**** largo ****peliazul**** marino ****y…****.. lo beso ,pero una ****peliroja**** la quita de ****tsuna**** y le grita**

**AKEENO**** QUE RAYOS HACES CON MI LINDO DEMONIO ****AHHH-a****rias**** se le ****veia**** una aura de enojo gigantesca , esto no daba buen presagio , se ****volveria**** una pelea**

**Detengase**** en el nombre de la disciplina o ****kamikorosu-decia****hibaria**** que llego repentinamente al lugar se ****veia**** cabreado**

**Ellas lo ignoraron y siguieron , pero ****hibari**** se les lanzo , ****tsuna****, ****tsuna**** se hacia a el y lo mando a volar con una patada y dijo**

**El que toque a mi linda presidenta ****Rias**** , lo matare – ****decia****tsuna**** pero sus ojos cambiaron a unos rojos sedientos de sangre y luego volvieron a la normalidad**

**RINGG****ring******

**Sono**** la campana y todos los estudiantes se fueron a sus salas correspondientes**

**Clase 2-4**

**Hagan silencio llegaron estas 2 nuevas ****estuidantes**** de l academia ****kuoh**** espero que sean buenas con ellas , ahora pueden presentarse******

**Me llamo ****Rias**** , odio a los pervertidos que no sean mi lindo demonio , soy fuerte si me intentan atacar los degollare sin pensarlo ****hahah**** y mi sueño es ser la ****futura**** esposa de mi lindo demonio que no es mas menos que ****tsuna****hehe-dijo****rias******

**Mi nombre es ****Akeno**** , amo a los pervertidos pero deben saber que soy ****sadica**** y que los partire en dos ****hehe**** y mi sueño es ser la amante de ****tsuna-sama******

**Todos estaban furiosos( los que ****querian**** tener una oportunidad con ellas) con ****tsuna**** porque les quito sus esperanzas ahora si que le ****harian**** daño hasta casi matarlo**

**Silencio chicos ****ustedes**** pueden sentarse con ****tsuna**** a sus ****lados-dijo**** el profesor**

**Ellas corrieron por llegar al lado de ****tsuna**** ( el ****estaria**** al medio )  
Ala izquierda llego ****rias**** y a la derecha ****akeno******

**Bueno chicos hoy ****harán**** un trabajo de cinco personas ****tendran**** que exponer una ****cancion**** echa por ustedes mismos en ****música**** Bueno ahora ****diré**** sus nombres y su ****instrumento******

**Grupo ****sawada****–dijo**** el ****profesor****  
****Akeno****ustede**** sera el bajo****  
****Rias**** usted sera ****mm**** el guitarra ****eléctrica****  
Hayato usted ****hará**** efectos de sonido  
****Takeshi**** usted la bacteria****  
****Tsuna**** usted usara el ****micrófono**** osea usted ****cantara-termino**** de decir el ****sensei******

**Jaajaja**** van a perder ****sawado**** tiene una voz horrible ****–dijo**** una alumno ****cualquiera-dame****tsuna**** va ****aperder****jajajtodos**** se ****reian**** menos el grupo de ****sawada**** , en eso un alumno se acerco a ****Rias**** y la agarro y l ****atiro**** , ****tsuna****corrio**** tomo un corta ****carton**** de no se donde y le corto la cara le dejo ****tuerto°******

**Tocas una ****vz**** mas y te dejo ****muerto -dijo****tsuna**** con una voz de ultratumba , sus ojos refleja deseos de matar , despues de decir eso fue a por ****rias**** la ****recogió**** y ella aprovecho y dejo ****estéril**** a su agresor ( lo golpeo en sus ****testículos****)******

**Ringg****ring******

**Todos salia con sus grupos a ensayar lo Bueno es que ****rias**** sabia sobre esto y ****pidió**** la sala de ****música**** todo el tiempo hasta su ****prueba******

**Ese ****día**** fue cansado todos partieron a su casa menos ****akeno**** ,****rias**** y ****tsuna******

**Rias**** como la boda nuestra con ****akeno - decia**** un lindo castaño preocupado ****que****haré******

**Tranquilo mi lindo demonio le diremos a tu madre en dos semanas hay que preparar lo que diremos ****¿si?-dijo****riassonriendo le******

**Hmp-asintio****tsuna******

**Ara ara ****tsuna-sama**** recuerda que si lo ****aborrecen**** los llevare a la academia ****kouh**** a la ****mansion****gremory**** si es que ****rias**** me ****deja-rias****asiente-akeno**** le ****sonrio**** a ****tsuna**** provocando un derrame nasal a ella ****misma-hay**** que irnos vamos**

**Si – dijo ****tsuna**** y ****rias******

**Fin del capitulo**


End file.
